Semper Fidelis
by izzabizzle
Summary: Isis Alexia Mikealson is the eldest of the Mikealson siblings and she has finally found herself back in Mystic Falls with her family. After years of being in solitude why has she returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is mostly going to be about the Original family.**

**I plan to have Klaroline, Kennet, Mabekah and I am still working out who I want Elijah with.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

/isis/set?id=101416759

I walked up to the entrance of the Mikealson Mansion with my hands in fists on either side of me and banged on the door.

"Klaus! I know you're in there!" I shouted, running a hand through my tangled locks.

I listened in and heard them moving around inside, "for fuck sakes" I muttered. After waiting another few seconds I decided to get their attention the best way I could.

"Very well" I said as I slammed my foot on the door causing it to shatter into small splinters across the marble floor. I slowly moved towards the door and found there to be no barrier preventing me from entering "you really are slacking" I muttered, I started into the house when I was suddenly pushed against the wall with a hand against my throat.

"You dare come up against me" Klaus spat, hatred filling his eyes.

"Well, you did leave the place un-enchanted" I spat back at him, he tightened his grip.

"I see you've come crawling back after everything you've done"

"Please, you are the one who tore our family apart, brother" he released his grip on my neck and started pacing.

"I was protecting us! You nearly got us killed!" he yelled whilst pointing a finger at me.

"I nearly got us killed! Fuck you! I got tortured for years by Mikael to give you up! But I didn't!" I snapped back.

"What is all the commotion?" A blonde girl appeared in the door way looking very confused, "who are you?" she gave me look over before giving me a dirty look.

"Oh, it seems I've interrupted something important" I smirked, Klaus' jaw tensed and his hands formed fists at his side.

"Leave Caroline alone" he spoke through gritted teeth. I noticed a lack of heartbeat, I flashed over behind her and held a stake above her heart.

"Caroline" I let the name roll off my tongue, "you seem very important to my brother. I am guessing you aren't related, I am also guessing you aren't one of his abominations because I can't smell mutt, so that makes you his mate" I smirked. "An eye for an eye Klaus, so how about a mate for a mate", lifting the stake ready to plummet into her heart.

"Isis, put the stake down and let Miss Forbes go." Elijah's voice boomed down from the bannister, I glanced up to see him making his way down. I slowly released the blonde go and she flashed over to where Klaus was standing.

"Elijah, always with your morals" I smiled before embracing him.

"You use to have them too" he quipped.

"Well thanks to Nik, those are long gone" I looked over to where he was now holding the Forbes girl in his arms protectively.

"Who is she?" she said agitated.

"This is Isis Alexia Mikealson, she is the fallen angel of the family, the troublemaker, the one you can confide in, and what's more our older sister" Elijah spoke calmly whilst looking at her.

"Pleasure" I said putting on my fake smile, "now enough with the introductions, where are my favourite siblings?"

"Rebekah is at school and surprisingly so is Kol" Elijah replied.

"Not that you're going to get to see them seeing as I am going to dagger you before you can cause any more damage" Klaus spat moving towards me leaving the girl behind.

"Since when does my Bekah and Kol go to school?" I looked at Elijah questioningly choosing to ignore Nik's threats.

"Since they took a liking to Mystic Falls and decided to blend in" Elijah replied putting himself between me and Klaus.

"There's no need to try protect me Elijah. If he wants to stake me, so be it" I looked at Nik daringly.

"No he won't" the blonde finally spoke and all eyes turned to her.

"Caro - " he started but she cut him off.

"He will not be staking any of his family members any more, alright" she had walked up to him with her hands on her hips.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Wow. Your girlfriend has got you whipped, I must say it is a pleasure to meet a girl who can keep this one in check. Who are you girl wonder?" I extended my hand out to her.

"I'm Caroline" she shook my hand after a few seconds of hesitation.

"So you are his girlfriend then?" I raised my eyebrow at them and Elijah seemed curious about the answer too.

"No I'm not" she rushed to respond.

"Sweetheart, I just called you his girlfriend twice and you didn't so much as blink, I think you need to admit it. You kinda are" I winked over to Klaus who was now chuckling at Caroline's baffled look.

"There was a stake about to be plummeted into my heart, I wasn't about to argue with a sociopath, who seems very nice by the way, that I was not his girlfriend" she argued.

"Of course that's the only reason." I looked over to Klaus who gave me a look that meant a temporary truce. "Well kiddies, I am going to go surprise Rebekah and Kol at school" I walked over to the doors and turned back to look at them.

"Sorry about the door, but patience isn't really my thing" Elijah rolled his eyes and was about to lecture me "I'll get it fixed don't worry" I walked over to where my Porsche was sitting in the drive way. I got in and waved at them and drove off to the school.

Once I got there I parked in the first space I found then walked into the school, I walked into the office where there was an overly cheery receptionist there to greet me.

"Hi, there" she said in her high pitched voice "how can I help you today?"

I took a deep breath and replied "I'm here to see my brother and sister, their names are Rebekah and Kol Mikealson"

"Give me a minute and I will call for them to come meet you over the PA system" she replied.

"Actually, I want to surprise them so if you could just tell me where I could find them. That would be great."

"I'm sorry Miss, but unless you are their parent I can't give you that information." I rolled my eyes then focused on to hers.

"Tell me where Rebekah and Kol Mikealson are"

"They are in gym" she replied monotonically.

"Forget this happened" I walked off towards the gymnasium, and sure enough Rebekah and Kol were there, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson so everyone dispersed to get changed. I stood in the gym for a while trying to signal in on Rebekah or Kol but I couldn't.

Once I heard everyone leave the locker rooms I walked into the hallway where all the students were currently roaming and talking and god knows what. I started down the hallway, drawing attention from everyone as I walked through the corridor, receiving appreciative glances from the guys and jealous glares from the girls.

As I neared the end of the lockers there were a group of guys talking and amongst the group was none other than Kol. I walked over to them and cleared my throat grabbing everyone's attention, Kol did a double take before a wide grin formed on his face and he picked me up and swung me around.

"Isis!" he said as he put me down.

"Kol, I'm happy to see you too" I smiled, looking at my youngest brother.

"Dude" one of the guys nudged him, "who is this?"

Kol rolled his eyes whilst I just smirked, I always managed to draw attention away from him and directed it to me. That was one of the main reason Kol and I butted heads, we both loved being the centre of attention.

"This is my older sister, Isis" he grumbled.

"Pleasure" I said sweetly.

"How much older may I ask?" all of a sudden a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"She's fifty-" I placed a hand over his mouth preventing him from continuing.

"I'm 20, sorry my little widdle brother has this thing where he exaggerates everything. Well, it was nice meeting you guys but I am off to find Bekah." I turned on my heel and walked off in search of Bekah.

I walked out towards the park? lunch area? I don't even know and found her pushed up against a tree making our with a guy with dirty blonde hair. Not one to be a cock block I decided to go wait by the car until school was out. When I reached my car I hopped onto the bonnet of my car and lounged, it wasn't long until I was interrupted.

"Long time" I opened my eyes to see none other than Stefan Salvatore in front of my eyes.

"Stefan" I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Try again" I sat up slowly and looked over to him.

"Now how did you get out Silas?" he smirked at me.

"A few deaths here and there, you know the –"

"Usual" we both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I ran my fingers through my hairs.

"I heard my favourite Mikealson was in town and I just had to see her"

"Well you've seen, now anything else?"

"Ha, still overly confident and cocky, yes I guess there is." I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue "care to have dinner with me? Tonight? As a welcome back gift of course"

"What makes you think I want to have dinner with you?"

"I would've thought you would want it like old times?"

"Nope. Now if you would just leave me in peace, I want to sit and wait for my sister _alone_" I stressed the last word.

"Very well" he leant down and whispered in my ear "I will wear you down" and walked off.

"Doubt it" I called out over my shoulder. It wasn't long after my encounter with Silas that Bekah appeared eyes almost bulging out of her head; I slid off the car waiting for her to make her move.

"Isis?!" She ran over to me and embraced me, I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hi Beks" I beamed.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" she looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a family reunion and yes before you ask, I am here to stay" she broke out into a huge grin and started talking at 100 mile per hour speed, with me barely able to respond.

"Get in, lets go get something to eat" I climbed in.

"What about Kol?" she looked over to where he was talking to the guys he was with earlier.

"Something makes me think he won't be as forgiving if I go over and interrupt him and his friends again" I chuckled.

"Ogling again?" she laughed.

"Shamelessly" I rolled my eyes and drove off.

**Klaus POV**

We watched as our older sister drove off, I turned to Elijah.

"What do you think she's really here for?"

"Honestly Niklaus, I think she could be here just for family" he replied tiredly.

"No, it's not. She's never just here for family, she has a plan" I clenched my jaw, I felt Caroline put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But right now, you have a family again and that's something to celebrate" she looked me in the eyes "throw her a welcome to town party, start off on the right foot."

"Ms Forbes is right Niklaus, we don't want to scare her away" Elijah nodded.

"Fine the ball will be held tomorrow night, Caroline love, I don't suppose you would be willing to help organise it?" I looked at her. She nodded her head.

"Of course" a smile appeared on her face.

"It would help get into her good graces, and trust me Ms Forbes that's where you want to be" Elijah spoke up looking at Caroline.

"Why is that?" She tilted her head in curiosity

"When our mother passed, Isis became the mother of our family watching over all of us, ensuring we were safe. And she is still very much a motherly figure to the family especially Kol and Rebekah. Her acceptance could change everything for you, she will, just like she does her family, protect you from danger, and that is why it is important to be in her good graces" he explained.

A look of panic and distress crossed her angelic face, I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at me.

"It will be easy, she has already taken some what of a liking to you" I whispered before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I guess we should start planning then" she smiled then got out her phone and started making calls and texts. I however was still very sceptical and made my own call.

"Marcel, wake him up and direct him to Mystic Falls, it seems a reunion is in need"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me reviews of what you think about the story so far. Who do you think Elijah should be with? Katherine? Elena? Let me know :) Also if you want to give me ideas for the story line let me know :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

Bekah and I walked into the Mystic Grill and sat down at a booth. After putting in our orders I looked over at Rebekah only to find her eyes watching the boy behind the bar.

"Who's the cutie you're ogling?" she looked over at me stunned as if she forgot I was there.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she looked everywhere except my eyes.

"I mean the hot piece of ass behind the bar, not to mention who you were in a serious lip lock with earlier" her eyes widened.

"You saw that" I nodded with a smirk on my face "okay his name is Matt and he is the most perfect human being I have ever met."

I broke out into a giant grin "I knew something was going on, so why aren't we over by the bar talking to him?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Because he and I aren't anything, we've made out a couple of times but that's it" she explained.

Sensing she didn't want to talk about it anymore I changed the subject to one I knew she would love.

"It's someone's birthday this Saturday! What are we going to do for it?" she had a big smile on her face.

"I want to have a big party"

"Of course you do, is it going to be a themed one?"

"That's a bit childish don't you think" my sister just sassed me.

"Not if you choose something like Ancient Greece/Rome, because then you have a reason for guys such as Matt to come to your party shirtless" she eyed me sceptically, "for god's sake Rebekah! Live a little"

"Okay, I will start getting things organised, tell Nik we are using the mansion will you" I nodded in response, I stood from the table abruptly and walked towards the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To go get a drink" I turned back to her with a smile and then made my way to the bar.

I stood at the bar and the boy came over.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Matt right?"

"Yeah, sorry I don't know who you are"

"I'm Isis, I'm Rebekah's sister"

"I didn't know she had a sister"

"I'm not really someone my family likes talking about, anyways. I just wanted to make sure you were going to come to her party on Saturday?"

"Umm, yeah, sure I guess"

"Great" I started walking away before turning around "It's a themed party, come dressed in something ancient Grecian"

I walked back to the table where Bekah was sitting looking at me. I just shrugged and we ate in silence, once we were done we started to walk out when Kol and his friends came barrelling through the door. Rebekah and I just rolled our eyes, I passed her the keys to go start the car. I walked over to the pool table they were now occupying.

"Kol, will you be at home for dinner?"

"Probably not" he brushed off trying to act cool in front of his friends

"Well change that to a yes, we are going to have dinner as a family" I walked off leaving it there and drove us back to the mansion.

Rebekah flashed straight to her room to start planning and inviting people, I slowly walked into the house to find people running around the place putting flowers and tables and everything else in place.

Weaving through the people I made my way to the ballroom where in the middle of the chaos was Caroline bossing people around.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped, agitated that I had been bumped into and pushed multiple times already.

She stared at me, mouth agape "it's… uh… we…yeah…" and she turned on her heel and walked off. I started after her and followed her to where Klaus was lounging on a sofa with a sketch book in hand drawing.

"So I take it the mess is all your doing then" I leant against the door frame with my arms crossed.

"Yup"

"Care to explain?"

"Nope"

"Fine. Just so you know we are eating dinner as a family tonight" I turned to leave the room.

"Caroline will be joining us" I turned and looked at him, he was still looking at his drawing.

"Last I checked she was not family" I looked over to her, she stood there silently.

"I do not care"

"Fine, Mikealson's + 1 Forbes. Dinner is at 7" I walked to my room. My things had been placed in my room, I went to open my trunk, I pulled out the diary I had kept when I was younger.

Once I placed all of my things in my room I went down to the kitchen where Rebekah was sitting waiting for me.

"What is it Bekah?"

"I invited Matt to dinner" I put the knife down that I had picked up and turned to her.

"Does no one in this family understand the terms Family Dinner?" Just then Caroline walked in with Elijah behind her.

"Caroline has something to say" Elijah spoke as he nudged her.

"What?" I snapped.

"My friend Bonnie is coming as well, sorry but I wouldn't go unless I had someone I trust and well I trust Bonnie"

"Very well, now if everyone would leave the kitchen now before I decide to rip your heads off, that would be great" everyone flashed off. For dinner I made a roast with potatoes, carrots and veg as well as a cake for dessert.

When I called for dinner everyone filed into the dining hall and sat down. I sat opposite Nik at the head of the table with Rebekah and Kol on either side of me. Just as we started eating the front door opened and we heard the clicking of heels across the floor, everyone's head turned to look at none other than Katherine enter.

"Sorry, am I late?" she smirked.

"No, I don't believe you were invited" I quipped.

"Isis, I wish I could say it was a pleasure"

"If my brother Elijah was still not infatuated with you, you would be dead within a second. But seeing as you are of some importance to him, please do sit" I gestured to the empty chair next to Elijah. She sauntered over to where Elijah was and took a seat, I noticed Kol roll his eyes.

Everyone started eating as silence settled over us.

"Does no one say grace any more? I thought I taught you better than that" I spoke up, all eyes looked up at me.

"We haven't said grace since that day" Bekah said so quietly it was hardly heard.

"Well, I'm one for starting new traditions" Matt spoke up, he held Bekah's hand and left his palm open for Katherine to join hers. I smiled at this boy, that seemed so weak but managed to gain my respect in a matter of seconds. We all joined hands and said grace, we continued eating.

"Bonnie right?" I looked at the girl sitting quietly in between Kol and Caroline.

"Yes" she looked at me when she replied, this brought a smile to my face.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, I have known many Bennett's over the year and let it be known I have the utmost respect for you and your family" this caught her attention.

"You knew my family" I simply nodded my head.

"They were exceptional women, they helped me when I had no one"

"You had no one because you chose to betray your family" Klaus growled from across the table, I noticed Rebekah wince, as did Matt who quickly held her hand in comfort.

"Not now Niklaus"

"Why not now? I think it's about time we talked about how you left us, then betrayed us, found a new family and brushed your old one under the rug" I flinched at the sound of his anger.

"Please" it came out as a whisper, Elijah was getting ready to jump in.

"You have no right in this family. You left and now you aren't allowed back in, end of discussion" I felt a tear slide down my face. Kol reached for me but I pushed up from the table straight away.

"Please excuse me, I don't feel so well, but please do continue. There's cake in the kitchen when you are ready for dessert." I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes and flashed off to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**Caroline's POV**

Isis left the table with hurt and sorrow in her eyes while Klaus looked victorious. Everyone in the room was silent, slowly everyone dismissed themselves leaving me and Klaus alone in the dinning room.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked at him fuming.

"What are you talking about love?"

"Don't you love me. What the hell was that? You just attacked her when she did absolutely nothing wrong" I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Spare the dramatics love, she deserved what was coming" he stood from the table and started walking off. I followed him into his study where he had continued his drawing from earlier.

"What did she do that was so terrible?" I stood at the door not moving any further.

"She left me and my siblings for another family and then betrayed us" his pencil snapped as his veins under his eyes appeared. I excused myself then walked up to where I knew Isis' room was. I raised my hand to knock but found myself hesitant. Just then Kol came out of his room and noticed me.

"She won't hurt you, don't worry, all of our lives she was the one person that brought comfort and safety to us" he walked off, and I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" I heard her voice still tear stained.

"It's me, Caroline. Can I come in?" the door opened and she stood there looking at me. Not the strong, tough girl I met earlier but a vulnerable and scared little girl. I walked in and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it you need?" she wiped away the remnants of her tears and sat next to me.

"I need to understand what happened between you and Klaus to make him so angry"

"You and me both"

"He said you betrayed him. And then when Rebekah said not since that day. What happened that day?" she had brought her knees up to her chest and was rocking back and forth.

"I guess it's time I told someone what happened that night"

* * *

**So I decided to leave it on somewhat of a cliff-hanger. The next chapter is going to be a flashback of her "leaving them". Please leave comments and reviews :) After getting one on the pairing of Katherine and Elijah I think this will be my final pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, basically Isis is telling Caroline what happened that night but I wrote it as a flashback.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I felt my self fall back into consciousness, I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I was in the middle of what looked to be an abandoned farmhouse and bound to a chair. Reaching through my memories I tried to remember what exactly happened.

_"Klaus you're being ridiculous, it is a simple rumour from the people in this town. Let Rebekah go to the party, she will have Kol and he will watch her. Won't you Kol?" I glanced over to him questioningly. _

_"Of course I will Isis" he stood up and strode over to me and Klaus "let us at least say goodbye to our friends"_

_I shot a warning look at Nik, he sighed and agreed on the condition they were packed and ready to leave straight away. They later went off to the party leaving me and Nik._

_"Don't give me that look Niklaus Mikealson! They have lives, friends, people who care for them, of course they are allowed to say goodbye" I said taking a drink of the bourbon he had poured out for me. _

_"Not when the looming threat of Mikael is here!" just then the doors swung open and Elijah ran through._

_"He's here! Were are Kol and Rebekah? We must leave immediately" he looked around the room._

_"They are at a party. Now thanks to Isis we are all doomed" Klaus bellowed. _

_"You two run! I'll go get them" I walked over to where Klaus was and put my hand on his cheek "stay safe Niklaus, I do not wish to lose you" with that I flashed off to the tavern where Kol and Rebekah were._

_Once inside I immediately found them, "Kol. Rebekah, we must leave at once now" I didn't give them a chance to talk as we flashed off into the forest running. There was the unmistakable sound of horses and their riders chasing us, immediately I knew it was our father. Kol fell to the ground, Rebekah and I were at his side in an instant. _

_"You listen to me you two, you continue running, you understand. Keep running until you reach our safe spot, okay. And what ever you do or hear do not look back." I pulled Kol up and pushed them on. _

_"What about you sister, please don't leave us" Bekah pleaded me._

_"I said run! Go! GO!" I shouted, they took off running in the direction that would guarantee them safety. I slowly turned around and ran off in the direction of the horses. I stopped about 100 yards in front of them and waited, they slowed as they saw me. Mikael jumped off his horse and walked towards me. _

_"Ah, my eldest daughter I knew I could always rely on you" he stood in front of me. I said nothing but simply spat in his face, anger crossed his face as he snapped my neck. _

"Finally awake I see" I rolled my eyes as my _father_ came into view.

"You could say that, although I expected a higher quality room, after all I am your daughter. Where is my large bed with extra fluffy pillows" I let the amusement reach my eyes "I hope there is a decent bath in this accommodation, or else I will just be insulted" he clenched his jaw and flashed over to me.

"You will speak to me with respect girl. Or do I have to remind you who you are" he spat.

"You must be getting hard of hearing at your age father, I just called myself your daughter. Although the question still lies am I really my mothers daughter or am I a bastard just like Niklaus" my head whipped to the side as he slapped me. Blood dripped from my mouth, I just chuckled.

"Touchy subject I see" I muttered.

"Where is Niklaus, tell me or you will regret it!" he threatened.

"Oooh, I am just shaking in my boots" I replied, sarcasm heavily laced. He reached to me and held my mouth open as one of his men poured vervain water down my throat. I felt the burning down my throat and couldn't help but start coughing, but I found it in myself to stop and let the anger I had towards him block the pain out and just drank. Once the bottle ran empty he let my head drop, he was laughing at me.

I looked up and looked straight into his eyes my jaw set "thank you father I was rather parched". His eyes grew with fury and he flashed off, but not before removing my daylight necklace. I smiled to my self and let my head fall and fell into my slumber.

3 months had passed and Mikael had not come back to see me except for the odd occasions where he fed me just enough blood to prevent me from desiccating. I was sound asleep when I was suddenly dunked into a giant vat of vervain water that burnt all of my skin, I woke with shock and screamed in pain.

I was pulled back up and Mikael was standing there with a sadistic grin on his face. I had never screamed before except when I saw him beating my siblings but those were cries to stop him from hurting them. Kol was only 8 when he received his first brutal beating from Mikael, I had screamed and pleaded him to stop, when he finally released Kol I pulled Kol into an embrace and vowed to take any beating for him from then on.

"I always knew you were weak, how do you feel now? Ready to talk?" my skin started healing over.

"Thank you father, I was going to request a bath, I feel rather refreshed now" his men were holding me up under my arms as I was unable to hold myself up.

"WHERE IS HE!" he shouted in my face.

"It has been 3 months father, he has probably moved 100 times, how do you expect me to know where he is?" I looked at him questioningly, my skin had finally repaired itself. He slapped me across the face.

"Don't make me hurt you again!"

"You've beaten me more than a thousand times!" I spat out the blood that was falling out of my mouth, "what's a thousand more?" I growled.

He started pacing the room, I closed my eyes and realised the beating heart of one of the men holding me up, I 'fell' towards him and he grabbed hold of me by the shoulders. I bent my head and bit into his wrist relishing in the feeling of warm fresh blood flowing through my system. He was soon ripped away from me by the other vampire who now stood over me holding my shoulders down.

I smiled up at him and thrust my hand into his chest and held onto his heart, I clenched my fist and pulled out. His body dropped on top of mine and I pushed him off; Mikael immediately had me pushed against a crate and the white oak dagger against my chest.

"You really think you can get away from me! You are just a pathetic little girl! And now you will pay for going against me." He threatened.

"Go ahead! Kill me! Put me out of my misery!"

"Don't think I won't girl! You are nothing to me!"

"You won't for the reason that dagger has Niklaus' name written all over it! And if you use it on me, you won't be able to relish in killing him! You will live for eternity walking the same ground as him but you will be unable to do anything!"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS! I KNOW YOU KNOW!" I pulled out the dagger I retrieved from the human and thrust it into his heart.

He laughed in my face, "you pathetic little girl", I flashed behind him and snapped his neck, I reached into his pocket and took my daylight necklace. And took off.

Once I was outside I was disorientated, there was lots of noise and commotion. And blood, lots of it. The sound of shots rang off in every direction. A boy spotted me and ran over to me, "It is not safe here for a Lady such as yourself, please come with me". I looked at the boy who was holding his hand out to me, his short brown hair reminded me so much of Kol.

"You must hurry my lady, they will be back soon" I put my hand in his and ran with him to an underground bunker, knowing Mikael would wake soon. I helped him open the door and looked in, there were 10 young children looking back at me, I walked in after him shutting the door and securing it. The bunker was large but just big enough for the children in it.

"Who are you darling?" I looked at the boy for an answer.

"I am Thomas, my lady" he slightly bowed.

"Why do you call me my lady?" I looked at him lifting his chin so he was looking at me.

"The crest on your ring is one of royalty, is it not?" I looked down to the ring that was on my finger.

"I do not wish for you to call me my lady okay?" he nodded his head, "who are these children?" I gestured slightly at he figure behind him.

"They are the children I found wandering around, they have lost their families and would have been killed. Please help us" he looked at me pleadingly, but he quickly snapped his head around when he heard a baby crying. I stood and followed him to the back where a baby was wrapped up in some scrap cloth.

He bent down and picked it up but it wouldn't stop moving, he looked lost, tired and confused. I put my arms out to hold the child and started humming the song my mother use to sing to me and the song I eventually sang to Niklaus every night he would cry and father would not let mother go to him. The child looked up at me and calmed immediately.

"This is Marisol, and that is her older brother Joshua, he is just 5" I looked over to the boy who looked just as Nik had. I stood still cradling Marisol and looked at all the children who had the same lost look and despair on their faces.

"I will look after you all as if you were my own" I looked at each and every single one of them "you can call me as you wish, my name is Isis Alexia." A look of relief and security crossed all of their faces, as night fell I tucked each one of them into their make shift beds.

As I reached the end one Joshua spoke up "please can you sing a song for us, it has been long since we have heard a melody" I walked over to his bed and knelt next to it tucking him in and ensuring his blanket was secure.

"Of course" I again sang the lullaby that had once comforted me than Niklaus, slowly all of the children fell asleep, I knew because I could here their heart beats reach a slower more relaxed pace. As I finished I placed a kiss on Joshua's forehead, "good night sweet child"

Just as I stood he reached his hand out to me, "thank you mother" it was barely a whisper, I smiled and bent back down.

"There is no need to thank me" I kissed his forehead again and he closed his eyes and drifted off. Once I was certain everyone was asleep I snuck out quietly. I listened out for a heartbeat that did not belong to the children and flashed to it.

I let my fangs descend and sunk them into the woman's arteries, I felt her heart stop and slowly released her to the ground. I felt guilt sink over me, I picked some wild flowers that were growing near by and placed them on top of her now dead body and spoke a short prayer wishing her peace in the afterlife. I took the things I knew would benefit the children, I flashed back and put everything away. I knew me being a vampire meant I had no need for human things such as sleep so I stayed up on watch in case anything were to happen.

I was thinking back to when Klaus got his first beating, and after it was over mother had opened her arms to comfort him but he immediately ran to me and asked for the song and for me to hold him. I was broken out of my daze by a whimpering, I looked over to Thomas who was shivering and had broke out into a sweat. I walked over to him and gently woke him, he jolted awake.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright Thomas, you were having a nightmare" I stroked his forehead and his breathing slowed. He slowly and hesitantly reached out to me and crawled into my lap, at only 7 he was the oldest of the group. I slowly rocked him back and forth and sang to him until he fell back asleep. I looked up and mumbled to myself "wherever you are Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol. I will find you and I wish you nothing but safety. But for now I have a new family to care for"

* * *

**Ooohh, hopefully that was okay. What do you think she meant when she said "am I really my mothers daughter or am I a bastard just like Niklaus"? Also how about her telling him she wishes him to stay safe and she didn't want to lose him? **

**Please let me know what you think in the review and if you have any ideas about the storyline let me know :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

It was the morning since I spilled about what happened that night to Klaus' girlfriend and now I found myself avoiding her like the plague. I hated when people looked at me with pitying looks and when people saw me as weak. Because one thing I definitely am not is weak.

I had just got out of my car after a major shopping spree when I saw Matt who was talking to Stefan, he nodded after a short while and Stefan walked off leaving Matt standing by the side walk. An oncoming truck came barrelling down the road and it clicked in my head that it was Silas talking to Matt. I turned to see Matt just step off the curb and onto the road in front of the truck, I flashed over and pulled him back onto the pavement before the truck hit him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked at him and he had an alarmed look on his face.

"Yeah, I think so" he looked at me.

"Okay, good." I nodded my head slightly "Then WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he jumped slightly at my statement.

"I don't know, I was talking to Stefan then all of a sudden I had this urge to just step out."

"Okay, well then sweetheart" I put my hand on his shoulder "that was not Stefan, that my friend is the terrible terror Silas"

"What, but he looks just like Stefan" I gave him a sympathetic look "why did you save me?"

I chuckled "because the other night when I asked about saying grace and I was rejected, you accepted the idea. You gained my respect when I saw you comfort Rebekah when Nik and I were fighting, and when someone looks after my family I don't take that lightly. So from now on Matt…"

"Donovan" he said after I motioned for his last name

"Okay, so from now on Matt Donovan, you are under my protection and if any thing happens to you the person will have to answer to me. And trust me I am not as nice as I look" he laughed at what I said.

"Well, thank you for saving my life, but I should get back to work. See you around Isis" I waved goodbye then made my way to the back alley behind the Mystic Grill where I knew he would be awaiting me.

"You little piece of shit" I said when I saw him leaning against the brick wall.

"Tsk tsk tsk, language Isis. Now come on, no hard feelings the boy is still alive and breathing." He made his way to where I was standing.

"He was lucky I was even there, Silas. He could have died, he is a human being, he's not indestructible" He stood in front of me and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"I'll let you on in a little secret" he moved so his face was inches away from mine and he was whispering in my ear "I knew you were watching us, so I figured what better way to get your full attention"

I leant in close to him so my lips just brushed his ear "you go near, hurt or compel that boy again and Qetsiyah's not the only one you shall fear" I pulled away as he chuckled.

"Still have that fire in you I see"

"What is it you want?"

"Nothing darling, just save me a dance" he flashed off before I could ask what he was talking about. I scoffed then decided to go inside and drink to get rid off the bitter aftertaste of talking to Silas. I walked up to the bar and sat where Matt soon came over.

"Hey, what's your poison?"

"Can I have several?" this caused him to laugh.

"You can have as much as you want, as long as you can hold your liquor" I smiled

"You shouldn't say that, you're going to be out of alcohol by the time I'm done" he smiled

"I will have an Irish car bomb please and a scotch and don't bother pouring the scotch into a glass just leave the bottle" he laughed while he got my drinks for me.

He placed the Irish car bomb in front of me and raised an eye brow, I downed it in seconds relishing in the automatic effect it had.

"I'm impressed, now seeing as we are friends and friends don't let their friends drink their problems into oblivion; would you like to tell me what's wrong?" I opened the scotch and took a swig out of it.

"Well, lets see. Silas nearly killed my sisters boyfriend, Klaus exiled me from the family, I showed weakness when I told Caroline about my past and I am homeless to top it off with a cherry" I showed fake enthusiasm.

"If you need a place to crash for a while, you're welcome to stay with me. Tyler left his house for me and I am sure 1 of the 20 guest rooms they have will accommodate you" I smiled at his generosity.

"That would be great, don't worry about me staying long, I would be out of your hair in no time" I arranged to meet him outside the Lockwood mansion when he got home, being a vampire and all I wouldn't be able to get in.

I walked in to what should be home and went to my room to pack, when I walked in I saw Kol sitting on my bed reading the diary I had kept during the first few years we transitioned. He didn't realise I had walked in until I cleared my throat.

"You know it's rude to read other peoples journals" I said as I started gathering things and placing them into various bags.

"You know it's rude to pack and leave without saying goodbye" he put my diary down and walked over to one of the bags that I packed and started unpacking.

"Kol. What are you doing?" I looked at him put away my clothes in a drawer.

"You aren't leaving" he continued putting things back into the drawers

"Yes, Kol. I am" I started removing the things once again and started putting them back in the case. We went back and forth unpacking and packing until I put the same thing back 20 times.

I let out a deep breath "Kol, sit" he looked up at me then walked over to the edge of the bed and sat.

"What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us about what happened that night?" I scowled realising Nik's mate told everyone what happened.

"I didn't want to burden you with the past, I wanted to be strong for you."

"And what about what I read in your diary?" I looked down to my hands.

"What did you read?"

"That when we turned you had turned your emotions off, that you nearly let bloodlust consume you. But the sight of Mikael chaining Klaus up made you change and turn them back on because you hated the idea of him being alone. That your bond with him as a brother was so strong you couldn't let the blood consume you knowing he would be in pain. And that while you acted brave and motherly for all of us, every night you went to bed you cried yourself to sleep wishing for your life to end"

"How did that make you feel Kol?" I looked up to him meeting his gaze.

"It made me feel like a crap brother who couldn't even realise his sister was in pain." I let out a quiet chuckle.

"You were anything but a crap brother. Kol, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have embraced being one. I look back now and find that you saved me too Kol, you looked after me in ways I couldn't imagine" I pulled him into a hug then slowly released him. "But right now Kol, I can't be here, in this house where I don't feel welcome. I'm not leaving town but I'm not staying here." I stood and started packing again, it was quiet for a while until Kol came up behind me and started packing my things for me too. Once I all my thing were packed Kol helped carry my things down to my car, I was walking down after him with the last bad when I ran into Caroline.

"Where are you going?" I rolled my eyes but stopped and put my bag down nonetheless.

"I'm moving out for a while" I replied simply

"But there's a party in your honour tonight"

"I don't think I will be attending"

"You have to"

"No." I looked her straight in the eye "I don't"

"Please, at least think about it?" I nodded slightly even though I knew my answer was an indefinite no.

Kol walked back into the house once we finished talking.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Bekah at the top of the stairs with Elijah. Tears started forming in her eyes but at the same time there was a glint of determination in that she was going to make me stay.

"Bek's, please don't" she ran down the stairs with Elijah in tow.

"You can't leave" she was in hysterics.

"I'm sorry, it's just temporary." I kissed her on her forehead and picked up my bag and made my way to the door "bye Bekah"

She started making her way to me "Elijah" I called and he immediately was behind her holding her in a backwards hug where she began thrashing.

"Let go!" she spoke heavily through her laboured sobs.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, she crumpled in his hold and fell to the ground. I ran to the car and drove off leaving them behind.

**Klaus POV**

I heard the ruckus going on out in the hall and decided to go out. I saw Bekah on the floor in tears with Elijah by her side comforting her, Caroline stood there staring at the door and Kol stood there shooting daggers at me.

"Well Nik, I hope you're happy" Kol flashed out of the house, when Bekah heard my name she turned around to look at me anger seeping from all her pores, she smashed a vase then flashed over and stuck a shard in my gut.

"It's your fault she's gone, and you wonder why none of us love you" she flashed off to her room. I turned to Caroline who just shook her head and scoffed and then walked off to continue the final touches on the ball.

"Niklaus, can I have a word?" Elijah gestured for me to follow him into the library, once we were inside he shut the door and got us both drinks.

"After hearing what Miss Forbes reported back about what really happened that night I thought you would for sure have a change of heart"

I laughed bitterly.

"She may have not given us up to Mikael but she betrayed us nevertheless."

"But for a good reason Niklaus, she had been with us for over a century and she found people that really needed her. Surely you cannot blame her for not coming back to us straight away"

"Not even one letter Elijah, I stand by my decision of her staying out of this family" Elijah stood directly in front of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Niklaus, she may have left but she is still family, she became a motherly figure for us all. Kol and Rebekah wanted her back and now that they have her you have sent her away from them, leaving them absolutely furious. Not to mention that we had most of our family and you once again broke us up. You will fix this Niklaus"

"Don't tell me what to do Elijah!" I threatened.

"Fix it" he said simply before leaving the room. I sighed then walked over to where I had a journal Isis had given me when I was younger. I sat on the couch and opened the book to the first page where there was a short letter from her.

_Dear Niklaus,_

_Happy birthday! I cannot believe that you are already 18, I still remember you crawling around my ankles when I was singing or reading to you. I know father and mother won't grace you with a present this year or any year but I thought I would finally give this to you. I have been adding various different things over the years that we have been together._

_I will always love you brother,_

_Isis x _

I turned the page and saw a sketch she had done of me when I was 5 or 6, I still remember her making me sit there for hours while she drew me, working on her art skills. I remember trying to see but she hid it from me, the year I got the journal I understood why. Over the 18 years she had compiled little things such as the first time I crawled which she wrote the date and time and so much more.

I put the book on my lap as I reached to put the now empty glass on the table, the book fell off my lap and onto the floor and an envelope fell out. I lifted it up and saw her writing on it, 'open it when you are old enough to handle difficult things.'

I smiled at the writing before me and opened the envelope, out slid about 20 different sheets of what looked to be diary inserts. I started on the one on top, which had lots of tear stains on them.

_Dear diary, _

_Tonight I awoke to the sounds of Niklaus screaming, I ran out of my room and found father beating him mercilessly. I pulled on father to make him stop but he just slapped me away and continued. I sat by the sides watching him call out for our mother to help him but she just ignored him. Those were the worst moments in my life, I felt like I could feel the pain he was feeling. Once father released him mother finally responded to him and held open her arms for him, he simply pushed her away and ran to me. I quickly picked him up and brought him to my room where I sang to him until he had fallen asleep. I tried tending to his wounds when he was awake but he just cried out in pain so I waited for him to sleep then wrapped up the cuts. I spent the rest of the night pressed against the door in the hopes that if father came for Niklaus I could block him out and he would not hurt him._

_Niklaus has just woken in tears, I must go to take care of him now. I feel the need to take care of him because we are so similar in that o~. _The rest of the page was illegible as it was soaked by her previous tears.

_I. A. M._

I closed the diary insert when I heard movement behind me, it was Caroline telling me to get ready for the ball tonight, I nodded and walked off with the journal and letters. I decided to ask Isis exactly what was so similar about us.

* * *

**Okay so Kol and Rebekah may have seemed a bit OOC, but that's because when they are around Isis they are different. Please leave a review it really helps to let me know if I am doing okay or absolute crap :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews, they really make writing the story easier! Here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

I finished unpacking most of my stuff into the guest room at the Lockwood mansion, so I decided to head downstairs to get some water. I ran into Matt and his friend who were both wearing suits.

"Look at you two dressed all fancy," I smiled gesturing at them.

"Hey Isis, this is Tyler Lockwood. Tyler this is Isis Mikealson." I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, and just so you know I apologize for Klaus nearly killing you to try make a hybrid" he looked speechless before he spoke up.

"It's not your fault, and it's great to meet you too." He turned to look at Matt "I'm gonna go start the car" and walked off after giving me a curt nod.

"May I ask why you are dressed all double O 7?" he chuckled.

"For your ball of course, but" he looked me up and down "you don't look like your dressed yet.

"That's because I'm not going"

"That's interesting, a party to honour a guest but in turn the guest of honour doesn't turn up. Why aren't you going?"

"I doubt Nik will let me anywhere near the mansion" he gave me an incredulous look.

"Look, I know I'm not part of your family or may know your family at all but I know that you can't stop him from going to a party held in your honour. And I know Rebekah really wants you to be there" I shook my head, he sighed "just think about it, don't let him ruin your night" he walked off to the car and left me by myself.

I wandered around the house for a while but after the nth time it got a bit boring so I sat in the library for a while. I felt my phone buzz and took it out, 'I sincerely hope you are turning up for that dance, we wouldn't want dear Rebekah to get hurt. Would we?' I pinched the bridge of my nose and flashed up to my room.

I put my black dress on with my heels and a bracelet to keep it simple. I let my hair flow over my shoulders and put the smallest amount of makeup on, and headed over to the ball. The butlers opened the door for me and I walked in, the room was filled with ambiance, people were talking and drinking and spirits were high.

"I am glad you could make it sister" I turned my head to see Elijah standing next to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world 'Lijah" I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Silas. I was about to walk over before all of my siblings were standing on the staircase calling for a toast. I stood in the crowd watching them make their speech.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased you were able to make it on such short notice. You see our older sister Isis arrived in town yesterday and we thought we should celebrate." I saw Kol whisper something to Rebekah before her head snapped in my direction, I gave her a small wave and smiled.

"Our guest of honour Isis" Rebekah gestured to me, it threw Elijah completely off his speech. I turned to the crowd behind me and gave a small smile.

"Thank you all coming to my welcome back party, it truly means a lot. Now I believe what my brother was saying is we are going to start the first dance. Please join us in it" I lead the way to the ballroom, Silas appeared by my side when I stood there waiting for him. The song came on and everyone started dancing.

"You made the right choice coming to the party" he smirked

"You made the wrong choice threatening my family" I looked over sending him a glare.

"Well how else was I meant to get your attention" I stayed silent deciding it was best to ignore him "you look beautiful tonight darling"

"Are you suggesting I look hideous otherwise" I glared at him but he simply chuckled.

"I am trying to give you a compliment, and no, you look stunning the rest of the time" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"For you"

"I know it's a ball for me but why did you come?"

"I figured the only way to get you to talk to me civilly is if I came" we swapped partners and I came face to face with Kol.

"I'm glad to see you came sister" a smile graced his face.

"I wouldn't miss out on a chance to see you lot, even when I am not wanted. How is Rebekah?"

"Distraught when you left, furious when Nik made his appearance when you left, so much so she stabbed him; or so Elijah said. Then she was happy when she realised you were here" I smiled and the dance came to an end.

"Brother, you can't make her leave" Kol growled at Klaus who had just come over after finishing the dance. He put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"I just wanted to talk to Isis for a few minutes" I nodded but Kol stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"You hurt her Nik and you will never have Bekah and mines love and loyalty" I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"I'll be okay, but thank you" I kissed him on the cheek and followed Nik into the library and stood by the windows looking out. "What do you want to talk about?"

He sat down on the couch in front of the burning fire place and held up something I completely forgot I gave him, some extracts of my journal when I was human. I walked over and sat next to him.

"What is there to say, I would have thought they said everything" I looked at the letters held in his hand.

"No, you see some ink was ruined by your tears so I couldn't read it. What did it say?" I held out my hand for the paper which he passed over to me with some hesitancy.

I scanned the page and found the part he couldn't read.

"Why are we similar?" He looked at me, his expression was unreadable.

"I never thought I would have to tell you but it seems I do. I am similar to you brother in that I too am not from Esther and Mikael."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Niklaus. I am a product of one of many of Mikael's affairs, I was just lucky enough that they decided to keep me"

"I don't understand, why did they keep you?" I sighed.

"I don't know, and the only reason I know I am not mother and fathers daughter is because… You know that look you saw in fathers eyes one of disgust and hatred, well I saw that in mothers eyes and I heard them fighting about it" he looked at me confused and trying to process what I had just said.

"So whose daughter are you?"

"I am Mikael's of course but for my mother I am unsure, they never spoke of her but when they did it was in disgust" he stayed silent so I decided now was when I could talk to him "Nik, I am so sorry that I didn't come back to you after that night, I should've written saying that was okay. I promise Mikael nearly finding you was a simple fluke, I would never give you up to him especially because we were so close. Why would I want to lose my most treasured brother, but" I nudged him "don't tell Kol or Elijah I said that" he smiled a small smile but I knew it was there.

"I am sorry for exiling you, I understand if you wouldn't wish to come back but the door is always open"

I smiled "I would love that" I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, "come along brother, we wouldn't wish to keep people waiting" he held his arm out for me and I looped mine through his, we swung the door open and Kol, Rebekah and Caroline stumbled forward into the room. Both Nik and I raised our eyebrows then chuckled to ourselves.

"May we help you?" I spoke to them, they were now looking away and fidgeting.

"Kol" Rebekah pushed him forward and he sent them a glare.

"You see. I told Rebekah and Caroline that I could get my face closest to the door without touching it. And so we…" He saw the disbelieving look on my face and sighed in defeat, "are we in trouble?" I looked to Nik who mouthed 'sage' at me.

"Not at all sweetie" I stroked his cheek with my hand but then walked up right in front of him "do it again and you will be" I then moved past the group of them and went back to the festivities.

It was an hour or two before Caroline approached me.

"I'm glad you came" I turned to the blonde plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Me too"

"I hope the ball is to your liking, Klaus didn't give me a lot to work off of"

"It's not really my thing but nevertheless, is that all?" I started to turn around

"I just hope that this made you feel more welcome and I hope you see me as a friend and family member because as much as I tried to deny it I really like Klaus" I stepped towards her so I was right in front of her.

"I thought you to be a friend that night when you came to see me and I told you about my history. But then you betrayed me, you betrayed my trust. I confided in you and that story was meant for our ears only, but then of course you wanted to fix what wasn't broken and blabbed to my siblings. I don't want your pity and I especially don't want theirs, so understand something Caroline, you're only alive because Niklaus is taken to you but if it were up to me you would be dead by now. Don't betray me again or you will suffer, and unlike Niklaus' threats mine aren't empty." I walked off to find someone I could feed from because my cravings started to get out of control.

I was walking towards the terrace when I heard someone talking to me.

"Hi, Isis right?" I turned around and came face to face with Katherine.

"What do you want Katherine? Already bored toying with Elijah?" she looked confused.

"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena and this is Damon" she gestured to the older Salvatore who had taken a protective stance next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, the doppelganger. Pleasure, I hope you are enjoying the festivities and I would love to talk to you but I am rather hungry and I am craving blood, so unless I get some you will have a blood bath on your hands"

"You can't feed from anyone, most of the town is on vervain" I sighed. Just then a young man came over to Elena.

"Elena, there you are, you just left me all by myself with Katherine and that was not appreciated" I chuckled and the boy snapped his attention to me.

"I know the feeling, Isis" I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Jeremy" I felt his pulse and my veins started to show, he tensed.

"Don't worry" I let go of his hand and stepped back "I won't do anything. I've learnt how to control myself"

Elena whispered in Jeremy's ear and he looked shocked but then nodded his head. "I'm not on vervain, if you promise not to hurt me I'll let you feed off of me"

"You have my word" he followed me into the hallway where no one would see us. I felt my veins appear and my fangs sink out, I lifted his wrist and bit down. I drank for a while but then stopped when his heart started to slow down.

"Here" I bit into my own wrist and let him drink so his wound would heal, "thank you, hunter"

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"It takes a lot of courage for a hunter as young as you to offer up his vein so an original could feed from him"

"Well, I didn't want the bloodshed I can't really deal with that today" I smiled and we walked back into the foyer where everyone seemed to have left leaving my family, the doppelganger and her boyfriend, Tyler and Caroline standing in a circle around the room.

"What's going on?" I spoke up as we approached the circle, they moved aside so that I could see Matt in the middle with Rebekah. He had a stake in his shoulder and Rebekah was trying to pull it out but couldn't.

She looked up at me and she looked just like she did when she was younger "help me". I nodded and moved forward and put my hand around the stake "Bekah bite into your wrist and put it in Matt's mouth, he's going to need it to start healing" she nodded.

"On the count of three. One. Two" and I pulled the stake out, I felt Matt flinch. I stood and walked over to where Elijah and Klaus were mumbling in the corner.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled.

"Silas" they said in unison. I felt my anger bubble up and walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going Isis?" Kol called out.

"To deal with Silas" I slammed the door behind me but not before I heard Kol sing song "someone's in trouble! This is going to be good!"

* * *

**Phew, okay so I decided to end the conflict temporarily between Klaus and Isis, but that doesn't mean there aren't other reasons why they are constantly head to head. Please leave reviews, they really help and they are greatly appreciated! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took a while but here is the next chapter. Also for those of you who are curious as to what she wears the link will show you her various different outfits, I find this easier to picture her but you can use your own imagination if you prefer :) polyvore(.com)/cgi/collection?id=3032708**

* * *

**Present**

I walked into the Lockwood mansion for a quick change of clothes, because no way in hell was I going to confront Silas in a long ball gown. Donning a pair of shorts and a shirt I headed out to the abandoned farm of Wickery Bridge, I walked into the living room where I saw light shining out. I opened the door and looked around the room for Silas but he wasn't there, I walked into the middle of the room.

I wandered around looking for clues as to what he had planned and then a voice interrupted me.

"Honey, I'm home" I turned to see Silas standing there smirking.

"Well, isn't this just déjà vu?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yes, I suppose it is isn't it. Hopefully the events will be the same too" he flashed in front of me, and brought his hand to my cheek.

I leaned in giving him the impression I was going to kiss him.

"Never in your wildest dreams" I pushed off of him and put some distance between us.

"Sweetheart, I don't need to dream it because it's already happened. But I will let you tell me why you're here?" I scoffed.

"You hurt Matt, I told you to leave the boy alone" I pointed my finger at him, raising my voice at the same time.

"I was never good at playing by the rules," he was in front of me in a minute "but then neither are you" his lips hovered above mine.

"It better be just a one time thing" I said looking up at him

He nodded, "just the once" then his lips captured mine, I found myself kissing him back. My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled him closer towards me, he moved us into his room and soon we were entangled in each other. A while later Silas had gone to the bathroom so I had put my clothes back on and was walking to the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned to see Silas walking towards me.

"Yup, but not before I do something" I snapped a leg off the chair next to me and rammed it in his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain.

"Go against what I say again and that stake will hit your heart, also stay far away from my family and anyone I tell you too or I will be having another séance but this time I will be contacting my favourite witch, Qetsiyah."

"Don't act as if you haven't done that before" he pulled the stake out of his shoulder.

"So you did find out it was me who got you entombed?" he nodded his head.

"How about we make a deal? I will leave your family and Matt alone and whoever you chose to add to that list, if, you help me avoid being killed?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Deal" I stuck my hand out for us to shake on it but he had other ideas and pulled me in and kissed me.

"Deal" he said against my lips, I rolled my eyes then walked off. Once I got back to the mansion I found everyone standing in the living room and once again in a circle but this time surrounding Kol and Klaus. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before walking over to the circle to find out what was happening.

"You're an idiot Kol"

"Shut up asshole" they started swinging punches with everyone just watching on. I pushed between Elena and Damon into the centre and pulled the two apart by the collar. By now both of them were covered in their own and each others blood, and their bruises had started healing.

"Stop! For god's sake, you are brothers" I let go of their collars but kept myself in between them two, I then turned to my other siblings "what are your excuses for not stopping this stupid petty fight?"

"I was making sure Katherine didn't become part of the collateral damage of this fight" Elijah spoke up, I rolled my eyes then turned to Rebekah.

"Same as Elijah but for Matt" I scoffed then looked at my two brothers.

"Go clean yourselves up" they were about to cut in and argue "NOW!" then grumbled but flashed off to change anyways.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" I turned to see Jeremy sitting on the couch.

"I made a deal, and I also staked him but you know what ever" I said while checking my manicure.

"What deal?" Klaus said from behind me, he had changed into a new shirt and jeans.

"A deal that protects you.. you.. you.. you.. and you" I took it in turn pointing to Klaus then Rebekah then Elijah then Kol and then Matt, "in other words my family". A smile broke out on Rebekah's face and she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I let out a small laugh.

"No problem" I rubbed her back and then let her go, she jogged over to Matt and gave him a big hug. He shot an appreciative smile at me.

"Matt's not your family though" Caroline spoke up, obviously annoyed she wasn't on my list.

"No but he earned my respect and he is an honest to god good human being. Anyways" I turned to Bonnie "if you aren't busy tomorrow please could you come by so I could have a small discussion with you?" she nodded her head.

"Of course" I smiled then started making my way out.

"Good night everyone" I flashed up to my room then got into bed and I slumped into it straight away and fell asleep.

**Klaus POV**

It all happened so quickly and before I knew it Isis had stormed out after Silas leaving everyone in the room.

"Someone's in trouble! This is going to be good!" Kol sing songed rubbing his hands together with a smirk in place. I raised my hand and slapped the back of his head shortly followed by one from Elijah.

"Kol don't be ridiculous, there is no way she could kill him" Elena chimed in, I think all of us Mikealson siblings including Katherine rolled our eyes at her remark and scoffed.

"Who said anything about killing? We are talking torture, Isis is the best of the best at it, even better than when Bekah talks about shoes or boys or how like oh my god wasn't Matt looking so good today" Kol retorted, turning his voice to a higher pitch when he was impersonating Bekah.

"Shut up Kol!" she punched him in the shoulder causing him to stumble back a bit. I chuckled then turned and walked into the living room and poured myself a drink, I felt two hands come around from my back and come to rest on my chest.

"Hi" Caroline's voice floated from behind me, I turned around and hugged her back.

"Hello love, what's up?"

"What makes you think something's up?" her nose crinkled and her eye brows furrowed.

"You have your serious face on" I ran my hands across her cheeks.

"What did you and Isis talk about in there?" I released her and moved back for my drink.

"Nothing to worry yourself about love" I took a long appreciative drink of my bourbon relishing in the burn it left behind.

"Why won't you tell us Nik?" Rebekah walked in with Matt and sat on the couch next to him.

"It's none of your business, it is strictly between Isis and I" I said through gritted teeth. This is ridiculous there is no need to justify my reason for not telling what was being said between my sister and I.

"Please don't start another fight" Elijah said as he walked through the door with Katherine practically glued to his sides.

"Kol, stop it I swear to god" the Bennett witch walked in with Kol following her.

"Come on darling, just the one kiss, it will make it all better" he pointed to his cheek, "you know you wouldn't have to do this if Jeremy kept his anger in check."

"You were being a dick, plus that's me getting back at you for compelling me" He pushed past Kol and sat on one of the arm chairs. I chuckled, I have to give the Gilbert boy props, he just punched and insulted an original and he was still live and kicking.

After an hour of bickering that's when things started to really kick off.

"Fine Kol. She said I was her favourite brother okay!" I shouted after Kol got in my face about what we were talking about.

"Shut up Nik! I think we all know I am her favourite! It was probably said in a pitying way!" Kol spat. We were about a foot away from each other.

"You're an idiot Kol!"

"Shut up asshole" he lunged and punched me in the face. My fist automatically connected with his face, we were just about to smash into a table before we were torn apart by Isis who looked furious.

"Stop! For god's sake, you are brothers" she kept herself between Kol and I and then addressed Elijah and Bekah "what are your excuses for not stopping this stupid petty fight?"

"I was making sure Katherine didn't become part of the collateral damage of this fight" Elijah spoke up, I rolled my eyes internally at my brothers affections for the doppelganger.

"Same as Elijah but for Matt" again I rolled my eyes, but just as I was about to Isis turned and looked at us.

"Go clean yourselves up" I was about to cut in before she shouted "NOW!" I grumbled and then flashed off. It seems silly for me to follow what Isis says but she has this thing where she asks you rhetorical questions when she's mad. But you don't know if you are or aren't meant to answer, also she gives you this look and you know she will hurt you immensely if you go against what she says.

I changed from my bloodied suit into a pair or jeans and a grey Henley, then I walked down to the living room.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" the younger Gilbert asked, I was just rounding the corner into the room.

"I made a deal, and I also staked him but you know what ever" Isis spoke while looking down at her nails.

"What deal?" I quipped coming to stand next to Caroline.

"A deal that protects you.. you.. you.. you.. and you" she slowly pointed to me and my other siblings as well as the boy who holds Bekah's affections. "in other words my family". Rebekah enveloped her in a hug and started squealing.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem"

"Matt's not your family though" Caroline spoke up, obviously angered that she didn't make a good enough impression on my sister.

"No but he earned my respect and he is an honest to god good human being. Anyways if you aren't busy tomorrow please could you come by so I could have a small discussion with you?" she addressed the witch who was still moving trying to put distance between herself and Kol.

"Of course" she replied finally placing herself between Elena and Damon.

"Good night everyone" Isis left the room and slowly everyone made their way out except for Caroline who was now sulking on one of the armchairs in the room.

"What's wrong love?" I asked again for the second time that night.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't she like me? Why has she taken an instant hatred to me?" she threw her arms in the air then flopped back into the backrest.

"She doesn't hate you darling, she is just a bit over protective of our family, particularly me. Don't worry its not just you she hasn't taken a liking to, she hated Tatia and Katherine and this original groupie Mary" I bent down so I was eye level with her.

"You know that she threatened me earlier, saying that if it weren't for you I would be dead and that if I betray her again she would make me suffer. But I don't understand how telling her side of the story to you guys is a betrayal!" she started to screech.

"She has killed for much less, trust me Caroline. And as for a betrayal she takes trust very seriously and if she trusted you to keep it a secret you shouldn't have told us." She sent me a glare.

"Are you siding with her?"

"I said no such thing I am simply trying to justify her actions" she scoffed then stood up and walked to the front door.

"Night" she called out angrily over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her. I sighed and slumped into the armchair she had occupied only a few seconds ago. What am I going to do, my girlfriend is mad at me and upset that Isis doesn't like her. And my sister hates my girlfriend and there is little to nothing I can do about. I stood and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a long swig of it, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yay, okay so for those of you who have been waiting I gave you a little Silas/Isis moment, so is it Sisis?Sisas?Islas? you tell me :P Also if you have anything you might want to see happen please let me know. Also please leave me a review it makes writing the chapters easier :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update :P I just started up school so I didn't have a lot of time. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed then leant back into the arm chair I was currently in, I put my thumb against my temple and started the rub my fingers across my forehead.

"Kol, sweetheart. If you don't stop talking I will be forced to snap your neck" he paused mid sentence to look at me then sat down after considering my words. Everyone seemed to have congregated at the mansion to set up a plan of action against Silas and everyone was taking turns at giving their idiotic plans.

"What suggested we do then?" Katherine looked at me expectantly.

"Go on with our lives. Ignore him. And eventually everything will all come together" I clasped my hands together, leant my head back and shut my eyes. That is until I heard a scoff coming from the other side of the room. I raised my head and looked into the Salvatore brothers eyes.

"Something wrong" I challenged him.

"You want us to be sitting ducks. Are you an idiot?" Just then Bonnie entered the room with a Grimoire and sage in her hands, I nodded to her and she started chanting and set the sage to burn.

"Nope" I stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured myself some of the scotch Nik had "all of you are. I bet none of you realised that whilst you were planning how to take down Silas, this whole discussion was able to be heard. No you see I waited until Bonnie spelled the room, so what is said in the room. Stays in the room, hence why you haven't heard from Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah or I. Kol however is another matter, he was smart enough to make a ridiculous scheme up to cover his real one." I took a victorious sip of my drink.

"Hey! That was my idea!" Kol mumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Brother, it was a plan a 5 year old could come up with" Klaus smirked.

After breaking up 3 spats between my brothers and listening to everyone's plans of action I was confident that every single one would fail, but of course I kept that little detail to myself. Everyone eventually left, except for Bonnie who was hanging around as per my request. I had left the room to answer a call but when I came back I saw something I never saw, my brother and the witch in a lip lock.

I cleared my throat and the two sprung apart, the girl with a sheepish grin on her face and Kol with one of pure satisfaction.

"I do hope I haven't disrupted anything?" I raised my eyebrow trying to be serious but I couldn't help but break out into laughter, "I'm joking, you two are so adorable together! Now Kol shoo so I can give the overprotective sister talk to Ms Bennett" Kol hesitantly walked out and I sat down on the sofa opposite Bonnie.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she started but I raised my hand.

"No need to explain anything, I am sure you know what you're doing. But onto more serious matters, I need you to do a spell for me, I need you to do a link spell for me, my siblings, Matt, Caroline, you of course and as much as I hate it Katherine. It needs to be a spell so I can sense where they are and if they get hurt I feel a ghosted pain where they are hurt."

"I can certainly do that but it's going to take a toll on you, you do realise that?" I simply nodded "alright I can link you now, I don't need anything in particular" she was about to start when I grabbed a hold of both her hands and looked straight in her eyes.

"You will need them to consume my blood for you to link us, unless you are of course using black magic which I strictly prohibit you using. So we will do it the safe way and they will consume my blood. Do you understand?"

"I've used it before. I'm fine"

"I will not let you get consumed like I did to the bloodlust, don't you already feel the icy hands encasing your heart and holding on to your throat?" she nodded her head a tear falling from her eye.

I lifted her chin to look me in the eye.

"Bonnie Bennett, if you ever feel the need to use expression or black magic you count to ten and think of another way, and when you can't you call me. And I will come straight away. Do you understand?" she nodded her head more tears falling, I pulled her into a tight embrace and held her while she cried.

"I will always be here for you, that is why it is important you and I are linked too. I will always help you" I whispered into her hair. She pulled from my embrace and looked at me with a thankful smile.

She wiped the tears from under her eyes "Kol was right, you are an amazing sister and mother figure. I haven't really ever had that" I held her hand and smiled.

"It would be an honour to be that for you whenever you need it" she nodded then turned to the Grimoire.

"Okay so I will need your blood, enough for each person and I will enchant it." I bit into my wrist turning so she couldn't see my face, it was never something I was proud of. I let enough run out into my now empty scotch glass and handed it over. She placed the spell and took enough of a sip for it ton work on her, I immediately felt the connection and smiled.

"I need you to slip some of it to Caroline and Matt, I will sort out the others" she nodded then left the room with some of the blood leaving the rest for me.

_Hello angel, meet me at the grill?_

I rolled my eyes at the text from Silas and shot one back to him.

_You leave my people alone, I prevent your death. You are going to have to try harder if you want me. Good luck ;)_

I walked off in search of my siblings to give them my blood.

**Caroline POV**

"I just don't get it" I threw my hands up in exasperation, I just relayed the whole Isis dilemma to Bonnie and Elena who looked sympathetic.

"At least Klaus is trying to diffuse some of the tension" Bonnie chimed in handing me my hot chocolate. I drank all of it appreciatively and shook my head.

"She is the devil, and convinced that I am the worst person in the world! I was the one who got him to talk to her!"

"Just give it time Care, you have to understand where she's coming from. She just got her family back, of course she isn't going to be accepting anyone into the family so soon" I rolled my eyes at Elena's naïveté.

"I can't believe you are siding with her!" I turned and picked up my phone that was incessantly buzzing.

"Who is it?" Bonnie looked at me curiously.

"I don't know, it's unknown" I picked up the call and was immediately greeted with a smooth British accent.

"Hello, Caroline. This is Isis, my brother has told me how rude I was acting towards you and I am calling to apologise. I would love to meet up for some coffee perhaps?" I sat there gaping at what she had just said to me.

"Hello? Caroline? Are you still there?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah, that sounds great, how about we meet at the grill now?" after settling to meet there I got up and started collecting my things.

"Where are you heading off to ?" they looked at me quizzically.

"I am going to get some coffee with Isis" after explaining several times that I didn't know why they finally let me leave meaning I arrived late. Which was not a great impression on my boyfriend's older sister.

While walking to the grill a thousand thoughts were crossing my brain. Am I Klaus' girlfriend? Do I still love Tyler? Am I willing to finally admit my true feelings to Klaus and risk losing one of my best friends? How could I prove to Isis that I am good enough? Then it just clicked in my head. I was Caroline fucking Forbes, there was nothing I couldn't do.

With my new found confidence I walked into the grill and over to the table where Isis was patiently awaiting my arrival.

"Sorry I'm late" she raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced her face.

"No you're not, but it's nice to see some arrogance behind that good girl façade." She pushed the chair back with her foot gesturing for me to sit.

"You're right I'm not, but honestly after the way you've been treating me, I am being decent turning up only 10 minutes late"

"I've got to give it to you, you surprised me. I thought you would be here eagerly awaiting my arrival but to turn up and you be nowhere in sight" she chuckled "and then to arrive late. Priceless."

"Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden it's creepy" I questioned sceptically.

"You were giving me fake. I wanted to see the fire that Niklaus is so frantically drawn to. And now that I have seen it, I understand why" the waited placed her coffee on the table in front of us. I picked it up and took a long drink while she curiously watched me.

She started laughing and broke out into a giant grin.

"I like the real you Caroline Forbes, you are a lot more fun than the Barbie version. You've got guts and you aren't afraid of a challenge. I wasn't able to fathom Nik's fascination but now I am."

"Thanks" I smiled feeling a renewed sense of accomplishment and pride. We spent the next two hours talking and telling stories of our past and when we finally left it was on good terms. Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

**Little foreboding ending there for you :) I hope the chapter wasn't too much of a let down, I am planning for more action to happen in the next few chapters! I really love reading reviews so please leave some for me! It doesn't have to be long, even short ones are good too! I am hoping for at least 2 or more reviews to keep writing :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I wrote this chapter on the weekend and forgot to put it up :P So here you go, please leave me a review after :)**

* * *

**Silas POV**

_You leave my people alone, I prevent your death. You are going to have to try harder if you want me. Good luck ;)_

I chuckled at Isis' reply and shot one back at her before leaving the house to grab a drink at the Grill.

_I do love a challenge sweetheart, you were mine before and you will be mine again._

I walked through the town and before I was flashed against a wall in an alleyway. I looked straight into the icy blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"Where is Stefan?" he spat. I pushed him off me and straightened out my jacket.

"He's taking a nice long nap, now you can wake him if you help me out. I need you to help prevent my death. If not, I hope you are okay with never seeing your brother again." I walked off and into the grill surprised to see Isis lounging on one of the chairs and a table. I walked over and watched her notice me then slowly glare at me.

"Hello darling" I sat down in the seat opposite her.

"That seat is taken" she growled.

"Feisty! I like it, now what are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"I'm waiting for someone"

"You. Waiting? Well this is a rare sight?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, now go away." She huffed crossing her arms.

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave a damsel in distress all by herself"

"Good thing you're not a gentleman and I'm not in distress"

"Very well, I will see you later" I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and watched her face go from surprised to flattered to pissed off.

"Shove off, my date is here" she gestured for me to leave and I raised my hands in mock surrender and walked over to the bar. I watched the scene unfold in front of me but not before my attention was turned to the doppelgänger and my girls brother.

"Elijah! Long time no see, Katerina I am surprised to see you are confident enough to come out of hiding."

"Silas, I trust you will behave especially when the object of your affections is just across the room" I raised my eyebrows in surprise and he simply rolled his eyes "you don't think I know about your love for my sister"

"It's gross and frankly Silas, you can do better" Katherine sniggered but stopped the minute Elijah cut her a glare.

"Katherine, I agreed to give you another chance but don't lose it by insulting my sister. And as for you, stay away from my sister, or else"

"You Mikealson's. Always with the threats, although I will admit Isis scares me more than you do"

"I think it is in your best interest to tell us where the younger Salvatore is"

"I will tell you what I told the Damon, he's taking a nap"

Katherine wrapped a hand around Elijah's arm and spoke "let's just go, he's obviously just going to be difficult" they both walked off, leaving me to enjoy the show.

* * *

-Next Day-

**Isis POV**

I woke to a what was a shrill screaming noise, and automatically flashed to find my siblings and found they were all safe and around the dining table eating breakfast.

"Everything alright sister?" Elijah looked up from his newspaper.

"Did you guys hear that?" they all looked at me curiously, then I realised I was starting to have those dreams again.

"Isis are you okay?" Bekah reached out for me but I flinched and pulled away.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go change then go out for a while to prepare for your party tonight Beks. Kol, here are the keys to my car, drive yourself and Bekah into school okay" he nodded and I left the room quickly.

Once in my bedroom I threw about all my things from my trunks looking for a book, once I found it I pulled it out and started reading frantically, once I found the memory I sighed then got up tucked the book under my mattress and showered to cleanse myself from the nightmare that would never end.

I just reached the last stair when Klaus stormed out the front door slamming it behind him and Elijah stood their dragging a hand down his face.

"Elijah, what's going on?"

"Someone took Caroline and Klaus being his usual stubborn self decided to sort it out himself." I sighed then immediately fell to the floor by a stabbing pain in my knees. Elijah was right by my side immediately, pulling me back up.

"Sister are you okay?"

"I have to go Elijah, check on Katherine make sure all is well" he was about to protest before I cut him off "just trust me! Find her and stay with her" I flashed out of there, and into the woods behind our house. I felt the pull from me to Caroline and ran as quick as I could manage in the direction. After 5 minutes I found an abandoned tomb or cave in the and there were screams of pain.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Nik shout. I walked in as quietly as possible and followed the light. I stood in the shadows and watched what was going on. Caroline was tied and bound to a chair in the middle of the cavern with several stakes sticking out from her and empty injections which taking a lucky guess were once filled with vervain.

Klaus was on his knees stakes in place and was being pumped with a lethal combination of vervain and wolfsbane. There were two vampires standing over Klaus and another three surrounding Caroline but no one else. I sat back and started thinking through my plan of attack while listening in close for any name that would lead me to the ringleader.

When I saw my chance I flashed to the two next to Klaus pulling their hearts and throwing them in front of the other three next to Caroline. I stayed out of sight so no one knew it was me. I flashed to the two on either side of Caroline mimicking the same action, then finally snapping draining the blood from the young vampire behind Caroline and dropping him to the ground.

"Isis" Klaus whispered, awe struck by the absolute monstrosity and destruction I just did. I snapped the restrains of Caroline and instructed her to wait outside, she left obediently. I went over to Klaus and knelt in front of him, I pulled the stakes out and cupped his face in my hands.

"How did you find me?"

"You're my brother Nik, if I didn't find you I would be a terrible sister."

"Thank you for saving Caroline" he looked at me appreciatively.

"It's alright brother. But let me remind you of something you once told me. Love is weakness" I stood up and walked out of the cave with Nik following close behind. Once outside I wrapped Caroline into a hug and kissed her temple.

"Thank you so much Isis" she whispered

"I am glad you're alright, I will leave you two be. But first, I don't suppose you heard a name?" she shook her head regretfully, I nodded and headed off back in the general direction of town. Once in town I slipped in to an alleyway and watched Elijah and Katherine in the gazebo across the road.

"Honestly Elijah, I am fine okay" she rubbed her hands up and down his arms in a comforting motion.

"I just wanted to make sure, Isis was being very cryptic and after everything that went on recently you can't blame me for worrying"

"I can very damn well take care of myself Elijah Mikealson. Don't you dare baby me" she snapped, he looked down at the ground and her expression softened. She lifted his chin with her finger and gazed into his eyes "but thank you for caring" she placed a kiss on his lips and they embraced each other before walking off hand in hand.

I leant against the brick wall and leant my head back, after an internal debate I made a brash decision and sent off a quick text.

_Meet me at yours in 10 minutes. Don't keep me waiting._

I flashed over to the house and walked in and found him leaning against the kitchen counter and smirking.

"I knew you would come around sweetheart" I walked right up to him so we were a centimetre apart.

"Shut up" I whispered before pulling him into a heated kiss, this went on for a while before we broke apart "no one can know about this Silas"

"Now I'm just insulted"

"I'm meant to be helping get rid of you, not making out with you" a smug grin was plastered across his face.

"Glad to see you have your priorities in check"

"Look if you are going to be acting like an arrogant cock the whole time, I'm going to leave" I turned to leave and he grabbed on to my wrist gently and pulled me back into him.

"I just got you back, what makes you think I am going to let you leave" he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and smiled a genuine smile.

"I really want to stay but it is Bekah's party tonight and I have to get everything ready" I reluctantly pulled away, he walked me to the door and leant against the frame when I turned to look at him, "so maybe you want to come tonight" I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

I heard him chuckle "I would love to darling"

"I don't suppose you are willing to let me borrow your car?" I gave him a pleading look and he sighed before he pressed the keys into my hand.

"Don't scratch it"

"Wouldn't dream of it" I walked off and got into his car and drove off to the mansion where the work staff were currently working double time trying to sort out all the details of Rebekah's extravagant party. The sound of smashing glass broke my trance and I found Rebekah similar to Caroline a few days ago standing in the middle of the room shouting at someone.

"You idiot! You absolute imbecile!" I walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Managing my party, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're being a truant" she gave me a sheepish grin then started protesting.

"It's just today I promise, and this is my birthday and-"

"It's fine, I was just teasing. Now come on we have a party to plan" we both started walking around telling various people what to do and where to put everything. Tonight was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

**What do you think about Isis and Silas? Was it too rushed?**

**What do you think Isis' dream was of?**

**What do you think should happen at Bekah's party? Please leave me some ideas it makes writing it a lot easier and chances are the next chapter will be up quicker :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, sorry this took so long but I am at school and so I don't have a lot of time. I was also having a hard time writing for this, so if you have any ideas or comments please leave them. This could mean my updates are sooner rather than later.**

* * *

I was standing in Bekah's room helping her get ready for her party, she was wearing a white toga styled dress. I pulled her hair up into a loose chignon while she sat there watching me through the mirror.

"You know mother would be proud of you" I whispered as I twisted and pinned her hair.

"I doubt it. She appeared a while back"

"I know" I looked up catching her eye in the mirror and gave her a small smile "you may not know it but I always kept tabs on you lot"

"Oh, well, she appeared and was hell bent on killing us all. I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like a caring and proud mother" she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. I stopped pinning her hair and used my hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are a smart, beautiful and intelligent woman Rebekah Mikealson. You are caring and protective of your family. You are guarded but aren't afraid to love. Mother may not care about you lot but I do, and looking at this phenomenal woman in front of me… I couldn't be more proud" a tear escaped from her eyes, but she quickly brushed it away to preserve her make up.

"I missed you. I still do." She whispered

"Why do you still miss me Beks? I'm right here." I gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't feel like it, right now, it just feels like you've got one foot out the door and you're ready to leave us at the drop of a hat."

"Lucky I don't wear hats then huh?" I continued fixing her hair "done" I clapped my hands together and admired my handy work. She turned and hugged me, we moved apart when there was a knock on the door. Kol sauntered into the room, bare chest on show wearing a pair of white shorts.

"Tell me how sexy I look" he held his arms out by his side.

"Ew Kol, we're you're sisters" Bekah cried.

"Kol, you look fine but Bekah looks just like a goddess don't you think" I said as I walked over to stand next to him.

"More like a tro-" I stopped on one of his feet and he yelped in pain "I meant an angel" he grumbled as he headed towards the door, "everyone's waiting Bekah". I turned to her and let her know I was going to head down and get everything ready for her grand entrance. I walked over to where Silas was leaning against the bar, I watched as his eyes travelled up and down me, by the time he looked back up at my face I was standing in front of him.

"Like what you see angel?" I whispered into his ear, a smirk graced his face.

"Maybe" I raised my eyebrow, he pulled me into him and placed a kiss on my lips, "okay I like it a lot" I smiled against his lips and pulled back.

"Looks like the guest of honour has finally made her appearance" He mumbled, I turned to see a radiant Bekah walk into the room with a big smile on her face. She was immediately pulled into a heated kiss by Matt and I couldn't help but smile. She was finally happy and that was all that mattered.

An hour into the party and everything was in full swing, I was currently in the middle of a conversation with Elijah and Katherine when I felt the room spinning around me. I stumbled a little and Elijah grabbed my arms before I fell.

"Isis, are you alright?" I nodded slowly then excused myself to go get some fresh air outside. Once outside the crisp autumn air hit my face and woke me up, but this wasn't enough to sway me from my current thoughts. I had felt that many times over the years and it was never associated with anything good. Nightmares. Vivid, nightmares that still clutched onto my soul ever since the beginning of my existence as a vampire. The worst part was they were memories, nightmarish memories that I still couldn't shake.

"How long love?" Silas came up behind me and wrapped me in a backwards hug.

"2 centuries" I sighed and leant back into him, "2 centuries I managed to live without them yet they're back to haunt me again."

"What was the last dream you had?"

"The night of the fire at the house"

"The one where you lost Thomas?" I felt tears form in my eyes and nodded slightly.

"I haven't felt this since I caught on to his trail 2 centuries ago, but of course by then I had gone insane. So I was obviously trying to grasp onto strings" He didn't say anything but he just stood there behind me, tracing patterns onto my arms.

Suddenly I turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes "did you have someone take Caroline?"

He gave me a look of confusion "no, of course not".

"I did" both our heads snapped in the direction of the voice and like that I collapsed.

**Klaus POV**

I was standing and making mindless chitchat with some random people I honestly couldn't care less about, when my glorious blonde haired angel came over and saved me from ripping out their hearts.

"Hello darling, you could give Aphrodite a run for her money" I whispered into her ear, I felt her shiver.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, first coming to be my night in shining armour, then spending the day pampering me and giving me gifts and now comparing the Goddess of Beauty to me and saying she is nothing compared to me." She teased and placed a short gentle kiss on my lips.

"Niklaus Mikealson, what a pleasure" I smiled when I heard Marcel's voice behind me.

"Marcel mate, nice to see you again. What brings you here?" I pulled Caroline into my side and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Don't you remember that call you placed me not just one week ago?" I tensed as the memory came back to me.

_"Marcel, wake him up and direct him to Mystic Falls, it seems a reunion is in need."_

_"Which one? Thomas or Joshua?"_

_"You know what, I'm feeling generous how about both" I heard him chuckle._

_"Shall I accompany them? Wouldn't want them to make a break for it now would we?"_

_"You are absolutely right. See you then" I disconnected the call. Surely this would completely break Isis the way she broke us._

"What call?" Caroline's melodic broke me out of my trance.

"The call that got Marcel to wake us up" her eyes travelled to the two guys in their late teens/early twenties.

"Who are you?" she looked at them trying desperately to place them.

"I am Thomas, Miss, and this is Joshua" they both held their hands out for Caroline to shake, but once she placed her hands into theirs they lifted them up and placed a kiss on them.

"Thomas… and Joshua… Isis' Thomas and Joshua?" a smile graced both their faces at the mention of Isis' name. They both nodded.

"Well don't let me keep you, she just went outside" she pointed at the French doors and they walked off.

"Come on love" I tried to tug her away from following them.

"Let's go watch their reunion" she didn't give me a chance to respond before pulling me along. Just as we reached the doors we caught the sight of Isis' blacking out and the two of them and Silas reaching to catch her now limp body. Without dragging the attention to us we flashed upstairs into her bedroom and waited for her to wake up.

An hour had passed when we finally heard a gasp, I was immediately by her side and she looked at me with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"I thought… I thought… I could've sworn I saw" I heard Thomas and Joshua move behind me and into her sightline "Thomas and Joshua" her voice shook and fear became her predominant emotion as she pushed backwards putting more distance between them.

"Calm down Isis" I reached for her then her vampire face took over.

"YOU DID THIS, WHY" her voice broke at her last word.

"Sister - "

"Don't. You. Dare call me that" she flashed out of the room and disappeared before we could catch up with her.

"So you're the over bearing, controlling brother" Thomas remarked looking from the door where Isis just left to me.

"And you two are the bastard children my sister took pity on. Looks like things are about to get very interesting"

* * *

**Please leave me a comment or review :) What do you think about a christmas dinner with the Mikealson clan?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Silas POV**

I walked into the room where Isis ran from and took in the scene before me, Klaus had Thomas pinned to the wall whilst Joshua was trying to haul Klaus off him.

"Stop, and come downstairs" I turned on my heel and walked to the living room knowing they would follow me. As I walked in the party had cleared and everyone was sat there talking, the Bennett girl stood and was about to start chanting before I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I call a temporary truce, if you want Isis back you're going to need to know what's going on, and right now I am the only one who knows" looks and glances were shared amongst the group.

"Deal" I turned to see Thomas and Joshua walking in side by side with Klaus trailing behind them.

"Goodie, now children take a seat. It seems to be story time." I clapped my hands together and everyone sat, "so the first thing you should know is she will come back, right now she's in shock but she will come back. And the second thing is, when we were together centuries ago she had something called Night Terrors."

"What exactly are night terrors, Silas?" Katherine looked at me like I was making it up.

"They are episodes of fear that usually resulted to her screaming and crying out for help in her sleep. Sometimes it would last seconds, minutes but the worst ones lasted hours-"

"You didn't think to wake her!" Kol spat flashing over and pushing me.

"You aren't meant to wake them you idiot!" I pushed him back "you don't think I would try wake her, I was completely helpless and I hated that

"Kol. Sit. Now." Elijah spoke sternly.

"You are Isis, you can't tell me what to do" he spat back at Elijah.

"Kol, sit please I know you want to help Isis but it's no good if you aren't willing to listen" the witch spoke to him and gently guided him to the seat next to hers.

"As I was saying, she had the Night Terrors, constant dreams of the fire that happened at the house. It stopped after a couple years and for that I was thankful. But then it became hallucinations, she would 'see' them and I would have to convince her each time they weren't there." I paused as the memories of panic and confusion rushed back "if you read her diary she wrote a lot of the dreams and hallucinations she had. But the one I remember most was when it took me 2 weeks to find her. I found her in this small village in Europe, she was sat on a pile of rubble, when I asked her why she was there she just said 'I left them here'"

"Our old house" Rebekah spoke quietly looking at me for confirmation, I simply nodded my head.

"Isis Alexia Mikealson. The matriarch of the Mikealson's, the foster mother, the friend, a comrade, a lover. She is headstrong and acts brave but in reality she is a girl who grew up too quickly, a girl whose past haunts her to the very day, a girl who acts strong for those around her when she herself is crumbling into pieces in front of their very eyes. You have to _really_ be watching her to realise that she's not okay at all." I looked at everyone and took in everyone's reaction.

"How do we get our mum back?" Thomas lifted his gaze from the floor and looked up at me.

"I don't know if you will ever get your mum back, but I know you can get Isis Mikealson who is smart, funny and just as amazing as the woman you remember her being as your mum." With that I flashed off in search of my love.

**_A few hours later…_**

I walked back into the Mikealson mansion after hours of searching, I walked into the living room where low and behold Isis was sitting on one of the armchairs with everyone watching her warily.

I hand gently held onto my arm and I turned to see Rebekah next to me "no ones talked to her, we're all afraid of what would happen. Maybe you could? Seeing as you've done this before?" I nodded and walked forward and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey darling, how are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?" she was still looking at the wall behind me.

"Has she gone absolutely mad?" Katherine exclaimed. Elijah sent her a look and she immediately quietened.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." She spoke as if in a trance. Kol walked over and bent down next to me and looked at her.

"She looks different." He murmured.

"You look different too sweetheart, you used to be much more..."muchier." You've lost your muchness"

I put my finger under her chin and directed her gaze to me and I looked into her eyes.

"Dammit" I stood and started pacing the room, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Elijah looked from me to Isis.

"She's flipped her switch."

"How puzzling all these changes are! I'm never sure what I'm going to be, from one minute to another" Isis stood up and had a big smile on her face.

Joshua stood in front of her grasping her hand.

"Oh my, it seems that a ghost has taken a hold of my hand, never mind I shall will it away" She closed her eyes but when she opened them he was still there. "My, my, my silly ghost. Time for you to fly away."

I watched as Kol walked over to Klaus went over to Klaus and pushed into him "you brought them here. They broke her. You fix it." With that he flashed off leaving us in the quiet.

"What do I have to do to make you better?" Klaus was now in front of her holding her in a hug.

The room was silent for what felt like hours.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she whispered a single tear trickling down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Klaus POV**

I brought Isis into her room and set her down to rest. I pulled the covers over her and placed a light kiss on her head before turning to leave. I just got off the bed when I felt her hold onto my wrist.

"Nik" her voice shook and tears started to spill out of her eyes "have I gone mad?"

"I'm afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are" I whispered looking at her. All of a sudden she burst out into maniac laughter, her eyes widening and holding a wide expanse of emptiness. Just like that she snapped back into her psychosis, she started rocking back and forth.

_"Ring a Ring a Roses, A pocket full of posies, Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down"_ she sang the melody over and over again whilst wearing a sadistic smile. I left the room and locked the door behind me, I started down the hall way when I heard her voice ring out behind me "watch out for things that go bump in the night Niklaus," I sighed and trudged my way back down to my study, seeking the peace and relaxation I deserved.

"Niklaus, how could you?" Elijah's voice travelled loud and clear through the study, he was next to Katerina and low and behold Rebekah, Kol, Silas, Joshua, Thomas, Matt, Caroline and the Bennett witch were there standing there with looks of fury on each of their faces.

**Elijah POV**

Niklaus left to bring Isis to her room I called everyone to Klaus' study where he would soon retire. Whilst waiting for his arrival I thought back to the empty look in our sisters eyes, I then thought about the words Silas had spoken, I was an idiot for not realising that our sister needed our help just as much as we needed hers.

I love Isis more than anything in the world, my first memory of us was when we were out playing in the fields and I managed to rip my new shirt that mother had made for me, I was so worried so Isis got out the needle and thread even though she had never used it and sewed the hole up. She then proceeded to jump into a large muddy pile ruining her new dress.

Later that night when we got back from playing mother was so furious with Isis that the botched up repair job she did on my shirt wasn't noticed. I don't remember seeing her for the next few hours after that but when I did she was in a new dress and looked as if she had just taken a bath. I remember clearly thinking mother just got her to wash up and make a new dress but now that I think about it; Finn had made a big deal of taking me to visit Ayana so we wouldn't be around, now being older I finally understood what a sacrifice she made.

In ruining her dress to take attention away from me she received a brutal lashing from father for ruining our mothers work. Now that I think about it she always seemed as if she had taken a bath, it was probably to wash away the blood from her wounds. Wounds she received from protecting our family.

I refuse to let Isis hurt anymore than she already has, from now on I will do anything and everything for her. The sound of the door creaking open brought my attention to Klaus who had just walked in.

"Niklaus how could you?" I let the anger in my voice travel across the room.

**Rebekah POV**

The look on Isis' face broke me completely, I just got her back and now she has turned her switch and I am left with an emotionless mess.

_"Rebekah, that is not the proper way of a Lady" Isis' angelic voice called out._

_I sighed and turned around to look at her._

_"We always ride side saddle Rebekah Mikealson. It is deemed improper if you do so otherwise" She brought her horse up to a stop next to mine and looked at me in the eyes._

_"I do not understand, I will not be able to go as fast if I sit side saddle. And plus, I find this much more comfortable" I raised my head in defiance._

_"You sit like a man, Bekah." Her tone softened "you speak a great deal of wishing to be courted yet if you keep acting this way no man in the village shall wish to court you." I didn't realise tears were falling down my face until I felt her thumbs brush under my eyes._

_"Why does no one love me sister?" She looked down at her finger where a ring was now placed from her suitor. _

_"That is non sense Rebekah. There will come a time when you are in love" she looked at me with belief written across her face._

_"How do you know when you are in love?" I tilted my head to the side and waited for her response._

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_"And are you? In love sister?" her hesitation spoke volumes._

_"I am to be married in a fortnight Rebekah, and then I will bear children. Now sit properly and let's go back." she started off without me. I shifted to side saddle and motioned my horse on._

Thinking back to it, in her hesitation was that exact emotionless face she wore tonight, one that cried out silent pleas for help but ones she never voiced.

"Niklaus, how could you?" my gaze shot to my older brother then to the two boys that he brought here. I could feel my anger slowly bubbling up to the surface, Matt could sense it too because I felt his hand take mine. I felt him shift then seconds later he was whispering in my ear.

"Rebekah, maybe it's best we left. I still haven't given you your present yet." I nodded because as much as I wanted to be there I knew I would rip Nik apart if I did. I pushed past him and slammed the door behind Matt.

**Kol POV**

Nik, Nik, Nik. That egotistical hybrid jackass. I hate him. I hate that he always finds a way to ruin our family. I paced around my room for what I thought was hours, running my fingers through my hair. By the time I stopped my hair was pointing in all directions and my shoes left scuffs on the floor.

I promptly left the room and walked over to Isis' door. I tried to open it but found in to be locked, I pulled out the master key I had made and opened the door. I walked over to her bed where she was now sleeping, all of a sudden she started to break out in a sweat and started whimpering. I moved over to sit by the headboard and reached out for her, just as I was about to touch her arm she let out a blood curdling scream and thrash about.

"Stop! Please! Help! No!" the words were scream in succession, I started to panic. I grabbed hold of her and started to speak to her.

"Isis! It's not real, listen to me, it's alright. You're safe." Her eyes shot open and she flashed to the other side of the room and bared her teeth.

"Isis" my voice was weak and I was shaking "you're acting strange, please come back."

She spoke her next words with malice "I'm not strange, weird, off, nor crazy, my reality is just different from yours. Now go away Kol" I stood slowly and made my way out, I closed the door behind me and locked it. As I made my way to the study where I believe everyone was I thought back to the only other occasion where Isis had bared her teeth at me.

_The blonde, Jessica? Jenna? Joanna? No Jasmine. It had to be Jasmine. Started to scream for help I knew that she was a good choice to feed on. I always did love the feisty ones. I plunged my teeth into her throat and started drinking. Her heart was a few seconds away from stopping when she was suddenly ripped from my arms. I bared my teeth at the intruder but they ascended when I saw none other than Isis standing in front of me. _

_"Brother, what have I told you about control?" she spoke whilst feeding the girl then compelling her to forget and leave. _

_"Leave me be sister" I scoffed _

_"Did you even know her name?" she crossed her arms across her chest. _

_"Jasmine" I drawled._

_"Jina, her name was Jina. Dammit Kol, she is someone's daughter."_

_"She is human and beneath us." _In hindsight this was not the smartest thing to say to her.

_"Beneath us?!" She bared her teeth and flashed in front of me "just because we have been cursed to be monsters does not mean she is beneath us. Do. You. Understand?" I nodded in fear._

I reached the door as Bekah and her toy Matt walked out of the study.

"Silas was right the night terrors are real" I spoke as I walked into the room.

"And how would you know this?" Thomas spoke from where he was sat.

"I went to see her in her room and she just started screaming"

"You interrupted her! I locked her door for a reason!" Klaus shouted.

"You caged her like an animal!" I flashed forward and shoved him into a book case causing several books to come falling down around him.

"Stop this non sense now!" Elijah stepped between us "Katerina, get Kol out of here and make sure he stays away until later. Caroline dear, please find and bring Joshua and Thomas to a room of their own, Isis would've wanted us to look out for them. And Ms. Bennett, can you and Silas start going through your Grimoire and search for answers to why she has these night terrors."

I started to protest but Katherine grabbed a fistful of my shirt and started dragging me out of the room.

"Unhand me, doppelganger bitch" I pulled against her hold.

"I suggest you come with me unless you want them to know about Sicily 1909" I immediately shut up and followed her out.

**Klaus POV**

"Niklaus, why must you insist on causing our family unnecessary pain?" Elijah voice was restrained, trying to hold in his anger.

"I am trying Elijah! I called a truce with her the other day for god's sake. I just forgot that I called Marcel for them" I started pacing.

"You need to learn how to trust Niklaus. And stop being such a selfish and petty man, I will figure something out because I no longer trust you. Good night and if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from Isis." He walked out of the room leaving me alone in the room.

Once I heard the door click I let my anger out. I grabbed books and ripped them apart, I threw chairs around them and even a few of the paintings I had on display I shredded. I was about to rip apart a book when I caught my reflection in a mirrored surface, my eyes were yellow and my fangs were prominent. I then looked around the room where parts of things were strewn about, I looked down and found the book that Isis had made for me in my hands, the one we bonded over.

I sank down to my knees and started crying like never before, I felt my body convulsing and I did what I hadn't done in ages. I walked out of the house into the forest behind our house, I then forced myself into the slowest transition I have ever experienced, feeling what I could only assume the most intense pain that Isis was currently feeling. And with that I lost it and ran off into the forest, and lost myself, killing and destroying any thing in sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elijah POV**

"You've got to be joking, Elijah! She isn't even a fit enough state to change her clothes, let alone hold a sane conversation. And now you want her at Christmas dinner?" Rebekah stood in the middle of my room whilst I adjusted my tie in the mirror.

"Rebekah I believe in Isis, maybe being surrounded by her friends and family is exactly what she needs. Plus family is family, lord knows dinner would be easier to endure without Kol's antics but he is still going to be there because he is our brother." I turned and started towards Isis' room.

"Personally, I think it's a great idea" Caroline chirped and she fell into step on the way to the room with me.

There was a loud bang and the sound of a table being flipped over.

"You know what! I don't care! You are so bloody frustrating! ... I look fat! So do you… you… you… cow!" Suddenly the doors to Isis' room flew open and a red-faced Katherine walked out.

"Someone's in trouble" Rebekah whispered in my ear, gesturing to Katerina who was nearing me rapidly.

"Why! Why did you think me going to help her get ready was anywhere remotely near a good idea!"

"You both are vapid bitches, luckily Isis is only temporarily one." Rebekah quipped before pushing forward to go to Isis' room. I chuckled which only caused Katerina to go off in a huff, I looked to Caroline and she just nodded and followed after Katerina.

I flashed over to where Rebekah was standing at Isis' door, Isis was standing at the entrance with a smirk on her face and amusement dancing in her eyes. She was dressed in what a black dress with criss-cross straps at the back, black heels with a red necklace and red bracelets to add festive colours, all courtesy to Miss Forbes.

"Oh goodie! My body guards are here to escort me to Christmas dinner in my own house" she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"You look very nice Isis"

"I know" she smiled and pushed past us in the direction of the dining room. Rebekah and I followed close behind to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

We entered the dining room to an chaotic scene, Klaus was being held back by Kol who was trying to get to Thomas and Joshua who were being blocked off by Caroline. And Bonnie was trying to control a hysterical Katherine all the while Matt was sitting there looking extremely confused by what was happening and Silas was trying to explain to him exactly what was.

"Stop this immediately!" Isis' voice boomed and carried through the room halting all activity "you are behaving like infants. Our wonderfully talented maid Estella has just made us a wonderful meal and you are all ruining it. Now sit down!"

She moved to her regular seat at the head of the table whilst everyone stood there staring at her wide-eyed, it's like she was back to normal.

"Move now, or there will be consequences" she spoke evenly, everyone was immediately in their seats and ready to say grace.

**Isis POV**

Everyone sat at the table stock still, waiting for my next words. Bless my idiot of a brother Elijah thinking he can save me. No one can save me. No one. It's time for them to realise this, so without warning I grabbed Matt from behind, dragging him from his chair with a knife in my hand held to his throat.

I let my fangs slide and everyone at the table was immediately on high alert, I let out a menacing laugh, lowering my mouth to where his artery was.

"Let's pretend I'm a hungry hyena, and you're a bone!" with that I sank my fangs into him and started drinking but not seconds later I was ripped away and being pushed back by Thomas. I hissed at him but he didn't relent.

"Mother, listen to my voice, relax. You're scaring me" he whispered so quietly that only I was able to hear. I looked into his eyes and lifted my hand and stroked his cheek.

I quickly pushed him away and sat back down into my seat. I looked down into my lap and collected my thoughts. I have to get them to give up, it's the only way, then they will dagger me and it will all be over. I have to start with the weakest link in the family, the strongest I knew was Kol, so not him but Rebekah however. Rebekah. With that I put on my sadistic grin and looked up at her with an icy glare.

"Mm. You're boyfriends delicious. If only I wasn't interrupted, I would have loved to drink him dry" a tear formed in Rebekah's eye.

"Isis. Stop." Elijah hardened his stare at me.

"After all –"

"Sweetheart, don't." Silas looked at me pleadingly, so I did what I had to.

"He's a human, he's practically filth. So far beneath us, I can't believe his heart is still beating." Tears were now flowing down Rebekah's face and Klaus has his hands in a fist.

"Don't act as if this isn't funny. Let's laugh, after all, we know Rebekah is the girl who loves too easily" I felt a cold sensation slice through my left shoulder into my heart and slowly everything turned grey and my brain stopped, so did my thoughts.

**Kol POV**

"Kol! What the hell did you do!" Klaus pushed from his seat and flashed over to where Isis was now slumped forward with a dagger in her back.

"Did you not see what she was doing to Rebekah! She practically slapped her in the face" I looked to Rebekah whose shoulders were shaking from her sobs.

"A dagger is a step to far!" He tried to pull it out but Elijah slapped his hand away.

"She knew what she was doing Niklaus. But instead of using physical violence, she used her words as a weapon. Maybe we need to keep her… occupied for a while until we have solved this." He lifted her up and carried her to where a coffin was waiting for her.

"Well, time for presents then!" I cheered looking around at everyone. All I got were glares and slaps to the back of my head. I welcomed them all, as much as I loved Isis, I wouldn't stand for her hurting my family. Our family, no matter how troubled she is.

* * *

**Merry late christmas! hope you all got lots of presents and had an amazing day! As a little gift for me please leave me a review :) x**


End file.
